Vehicle headlights can be a significant distraction to other drivers when driving at night. Other vehicles may approach a first driver from several different angles and may temporarily impair the vision of the first driver. Other drivers may not regulate their headlights when approaching (e.g.—switch from high beam to low beam, turn off fog lights) a first driver. Requiring other drivers to regulate their headlights when approaching a first vehicle may be unreliable and may be a distraction to other drivers. Automating the regulation of one or more vehicle lights may face several challenges. It may be difficult to determine whether an object is another vehicle, the location of another object, and the proximity of another object to a vehicle.